Sentimientos
by kaoru240
Summary: Es un IchixRukia, para todos aquellos que les encanta como a mi esta pareja. Rukia e Ichigo se separan despues de que Rukia,lo ve besando a Inoue, ella se marcha a S. de las almas, pero.. ambos se extrañan. confesaran sus sentimientos. Cap7.
1. Te extraño

Este es mi primer fanfic, asi q espero que les guste O este fic de esta pobre niña, q le encanta bleach, aclarando que es un Ichixrukia, asi que a los que les gustan, los renjixrukia, o bykuyaxrukia, o ichixinoue, o ichixtatsuki, es obvio que aquí no lo encontraran, por lo menos con esta escritora(yaaaa, jajja, desde cuando escritora?).

PD: Bleach no me pertenece, sino que a Kubotite sensei. (este va a ser el unico aviso que ponga sobre este pto), ya que es obvio, todos lo sabemos, todos saben que por mucho que lloremos, y tratemos a toda costa, q sea nuestro nunca lo sera. T.T. jajajaja, aquí les dejo la historia.

-+-+-+-

En una noche cualquiera cuando todos dormian en el serentei, se podia apresiar en el techo de una de las casas, donde vivia una familia de nobles, a una joven de piel blanca, como la nieve, de pelo negro, y unos hermosos ojos, que ellos solo reflejaban tristeza miestras veia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

- Quisiera volver pero……, no, tienes que ser fuerte y olvidarlo.- se decia a si misma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar o mundo, se puede apresiar la misma imagen pero con un joven de cabello naranjo, mirando el cielo mientras pensaba en una chica.

-¿porque te fuiste?, tonto, deja de pensar en ella, a ella no le importas, por algo se fue- diciendo a el mismo.- ademas…., siempre fuiste un tonto que no supo expresar sus sentimiento, si tan solo…., si tan solo hubieras aceptado.. que… si tan solo te hubieras dado cuenta, que en realidad la amabas, y le hubieras dicho, tonto, deja de pensar en eso, ademas…. Talvez ella no te hubiera correspondido, ya q si fuera asi, ella no se hubiera ido sin despedirse de ti.- se decia a si mismo, cada vez que subia al techo de su casa a pensar en ella.

El la extrañaba, y mucho, extrañaba sus peleas sin sentido, sus quejas, sus regaños, todo, era lo que extrañaba de ella, y todo en su cuarto, escuela, le recordaba a ella. En especial ese armario, queria olvidarla pero no podia, ella cambio su mundo, y cuando ya creia que se encontraba completo, se podria decir que feliz, ella se va, dejando lluvia en su interior.

En ese minuto una gota cae en su cabeza, era lluvia, era algo a el no le gustaba, y que cada vez le traia malos recuerdos, pero esta vez, le trajo uno en especial. El recuerdo de una vez, a la salida de la escuela cuando iban camino a casa, Rukia se veia rara.

-Ichigo, podemos conversar, quiero decirte algo importante.- entonces fuimos a una plaza.

- ya de que quieres hablar. – me puse serio, ya que la cara de Rukia, se veia seria, y decidida a decirme algo importante.

-Ichigo yo….. em….

-vamos Rukia que quieres decirme, vamos que no tengo todo el dia.- ante lo que le dije, cambio su cara a enfadada.

-Tonto, yo queria decirte algo y tu me molestas.

-si porque te quedas sin habla, y no me dices lo que me querias decir.

-bien te lo dire, lo que pasa es que queria decirte que yo….

Pero en ese momento, cayó una fuerte lluvia, interrumpiendo a Rukia, tuvimos que correr hasta la casa, a Rukia se le veia triste, por no poder decirme lo que queria decirme por culpa de la lluvia.

Ya en casa, cuando le dije porque no me decia ahora lo que me queria decir , ella me responde

-baka, no ves que estoy toda mojada, me tengo que ir a bañar para cambiarme de ropa, y tu tambien, tonto - y se dirige al baño corriendo.

Después de cambiarnos de la ropa mojada, le pregunte sobre lo que me iba a decir, pero me contesta que ya no importa, que no era muy importante, luego, interrumpe, Yuzu llamándonos para cenar.

Ya dentro de su habitación, antes de que la lluvia empezara y lo mojara, y después de recordar ese momento con Rukia, se tira en la cama, y dice en un susurro.

-Rukia…

Luego se queda dormido.

He aquí mi primer capitulo, espero q les haya gustado O, se q soy un poco mala escribiendo, pero queria cooperar para aumentar los fic en la sección en español de Bleach , ya q por lo q e visto son pocos, en cambio en ingles, hay un monton, y e tenido q leer (con ayuda de un traductor claro) fic en ingles, los cuales estan muy buenos, pero hay algunos q no entiendo muy bien que digamos.

Ya mejor termino con esta lata que les estoy dando, y solo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya tengo pensado mas o menos como serán los siguientes capitulos, pero quiero saber si a ustedes les gustó este primer capitulo, si les gusta por lo menos a 2 personas (yo se q no le gustara a muchos el como escribo)(pucha que soy optimista ¬ ¬), subire el proximo capitulo, asi que porfavor les pide que dejen reviws, les permito de todo, hasta groserías para insultarme porque me quedo malo, hasta alabanzas, jajaajajaj, por lo menos algo que me indique que alguien leyó este fic. Tambien acepto sugerencias.

Gracias por leer este fic, un saludo a todos, que esten bn.

Kaoru


	2. Querido diario

Muy bn aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, les quiero dar las gracias a ustedes que me dejaron un rr, de verdad me emocione, que a ustedes hayan leido mi fic, en especial el tener 3 alertas y 2 favoritos, dire sus nombres al final. sorry por lo corto.

-dialogo

_-pensamiento_

_**n.a: notas de autor, o sea yo, .**_

(descripcion de escena)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-ese día estaba decidida en decirle que le queria, me habia armado de valor para confesarselo, pero como siempre, me interrumpia con sus tontos comentarios, y luego, comenzo a llover, y no me atrevi a decirselo cuando llegamos a casa.

Pero al dia siguiente me habia decidido en confesarse mis sentimentos porfin, y sabia que era mi ultima oportunidad para decirselo, ya que tenia que vover al SS. Cuando me avisaron que tenia que volver, decidí confesarle mis sentimientos porque asi, si sabia que el me correspondia le pediria a mi hermano que me dejara en la tierra, pero... ese tonto.

Yo creia que el sentia algo por mi, despues de unas ocasiones en las cual, el me hacia pensar eso, por ejemplo un dia cuando estabamos solos en casa y estabamos haciendo un trabajo en grupo para la escuela..

- _**Flashback**_-

-Ichigo me pasas el pegamento

-espera.

entonces el se para a buscarlo (estaba en un mueble), (**estaban haciendo un trabajo, en la mesa del comedor),**peroIchigo se tropieza con una alfombra y cayéndose al suelo, llevando a Rukia con el, (o sea, el quedo encima de ella en el suelo).

-baka, que haces!!

sonrojado - Lo siento tropece - por algo estaba rojo, sus caras quedaron tan cerca que casi la besa, y digamos q si tenias ganas de hacerlo.

-hermano ya llegamos!!.

al escuchar esto ambos se separan rapidamente. muy rojos ambos - ¿Que te paso hermano que estas tan rojo?

- fin del flashback-

-lo ves tu entenderias eso?, siempre pasaban cosas entre nosotros, entonces eso me hacia pensar que el sentia algo por mi, pero la verdad era que no, y si me preguntas como se que es asi, lo supe ese ultimo dia en la tierra, cuando le confesaria mis sentimientos... (cae una lagrima en el cuaderno), el se estaba besando con... Inoue.

ese baka, nunca se lo perdonare...

ya es muy tarde me tengo que dormir, mi capitan me dira cual es mi mision, estoy emosionada por mi mision, ojala, que estando ocupada el trabajo de shinigami, me pueda olvidar de ese tonto.

buenas noches.

Y asi termina de escribir en su diario, y se se acuesta a dormir, y en sueños susurra su nombre.

-Ichigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

siiiii, escribi porfin el segundo capitulo, perdon por las faltas de ortografia, y si me quedo muy mal redactado, es que este computador esta un poco malo, es del preuniversitario, y el teclado esta malisimo.

Muy bn les quiero agradecer a:

alekurisakikuchiki : amo tus fic, y me gusto mucho que leyeras mi fic, . , graciassss!!!!!

Lorelkai-k: gracias por leer mi fic, me encanta tu fic, destinos cruzados.

Marion-asakura; gracias por tu animo, y muchassss gracias por leer.

kannabi-no-minoto: o mikito-chan, te agredesco mucho que hayas leido mi fic, y espero q te guste este capitulo.

hitoki-chan; a ti tb gracias

en realidad a todos ustedes, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y espero poder subir el proximo pronto.


	3. Besos y equivocaciones

Hola de nuevo, bien, aquí les dejo mi tercer cap, espero que lo entiendan, y tambien espero que les guste.

_Pensamientos_

**notas de autor( osea yo)**

(descripcion de escena)

Cap 3

Son las 5:30 A.M, en el sereitei, pero una chica estaba despierta en su cama mientras esperaba a q llegara la hora de levantarse, se despertó temprano ese dia, después de terner un sueño con él, en ese suño recordo lo que paso el ultimo dia que estuvo en la Tierra, el mas triste deia de su vida, aunque al principio ese dia se estaba volviendo hermoso, y le empezaba a reflejar un rayo de sol, aparece esa maldita lluvia de nuevo en su vida.

Ese día estaba decida en decirle que lo amaba, pero lo quería hacer después de clases, pero….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

P.O.V Ichigo

Que mal de nuevo tuve el mismo sueño, me vuelvo a despertar a la mitad de la noche, porque seguiré soñando con lo que ocurrió ese dia, no lo se, pero ese día después de haberla besado sentia que no podia estar mas feliz, hasta que ella me dio una cachetada, pero a pesar de haber recibido una cachetada seguia feliz porque ella había correspondido el beso, y se que a ella le gustó ese beso, y se que ella me quería, o eso pensaba yo, pero aunque peleabamos constantemente yo la amaba, y yo sabia que ella me queria aunque fuera solo como amigo, yo soy un chico tonto e infantil que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos y que no supo como decirle que la amaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Flashback-

Ese día…. (estaban en el patio de la escuela, cuando ya todos se estaban yendo y no quedaba casi nadie en allí)

-Tonta, eres tonta o te haces?

-¿Por qué? – se voltea a verlo

-Porque él casi te besa- Rukia pensando un poco esto ultimo, hasta que se da cuenta de que le hablaba.

-ahh, ya entendi hablas de Keigo, bueno porque estas tan enojado si no me besó, porque no se lo permiti, ademas tu le pegaste tanto que no creo que lo quiera volver a intentar y con lo que le pegó Tatsuki, talvez no pueda tener hijos en el futuro.

-Igual eres una tonta, que acaso no te diste cuenta cuando se acercaba a ti para besarte.

-No, porque estaba concentrada leyendo una revista que me prestó Inoue. Oye¿Por qué estas tan enojado?, como si fueras mi novio o algo parecido para estar tan enojado. – Rukia rie internamente al ver la expresión de él. Ichigo estaba serio ente lo que escucho. -bueno… eee… Tontaa. – un poco rojo y le saca la lengua, entonces ella le da la espalda.

-Bueno Ichigo, yo tengo algo que decirt… - no pudo terminar ya que el la besó, entonces ella queda en shock, y no sabe como reaccionar, hasta que le corresponde el beso, estaba tan feliz, luego se separan por falta de oxigeno.

-Porque me besaste?

-Porque eres tonta, emm…. No se – en ese momento Rukia, se enfada y le pega una cachetada.

-QUE CREES QUE SOY PARA QUE ME BESES Y LUEGO ME DIGAS TONTA Y QUE NO SABES PORQUE LO HICISTE!!!!!!, TONTO, BAKAA!!!

Y sale corriendo mientras sale corriendo, no sabe porque le grito todo eso, porque ella estaba feliz porque el la habia besado, pero le dio rabia, que el le dijera eso solamente, entonces lo unico que ella pudo pensar en ese momento es que el estaba jugando con ella. Y comienza a salir lagrimas, ella estaba llorando, el la dejo tan confundida que no sabia que hacer, ademas que el la tomo por sorpresa, mientras que ella le iba decir todo, que ella lo amaba, pero después de lo que le dijo, no sabia que pensar.

-Tonto- susurra mientras se sienta en una banca de la escuela **(N/A: para que entiendan, ella corrió por la escuela, no habia salido aun). **Mientras toma un poco de aire y de lo que acababa de pasar, (mientras posa unos de sus dedos sobre sus labios).

_-El me besó, y estaba celoso.., a lo mejor el siente algo por mi. Que tonta y yo le pegue y no lo deje que continuara, rayos que soy tonta. _– se pone de pie mientras va caminando mientras comienza a buscar a Ichigo para hablar con él y pedirle disculpas y de paso decirle que lo quiere.

Pero…, cuando lo encuentra…, el estaba besandose con Inoue. Rukia al ver esto se va corriendo, mientras corria unas lagrimas caian en su rostro.

_-Tonto, tonto, tonto, porque me hiciste esto?, porque?, porque estabas besandote con Inoue?_

Mientras se preguntaba esto, decide volver antes al SS.

_-sera mejor que regrese hoy al SS, no quiero verlo, no ahora, después de todo esto. _

Al entrar a casa por la puerta **(N/A: esto seria después de los cap, del manga, mas o menos después del 240, cuando ella esta vivendo como huésped de los Kurosaki) **pero antes secandose las lagrimas para que nadie se diera cuenta que habia llorado, va a su habitación, que era tambien de las gemelas**(N/A: no se si son gemelas o mellizas, pero parece que es lo ultimo)**, y comienza a empacar lo poco que tenia, para poder marcharse, no queria encontrarse con Ichigo, asi que tenia que apresurarse, cuando ya estaba lista, baja y se encuentra con Isshin.

-Rukia-chan, porque tienes ese bolso?, te iras?

-si, me tengo que ir, me llamaron que tenia que volver al lugar al que pertenezco. Asi que me ire, le quiero dar las gracias, de verdad le estoy muy agradecida por todo – hace una reverencia – me agrado mucho vivir con ustedes, ahora me tengo que ir asi que no podré, despedirme de Yuzu, Karin y de Ichigo..- deciendo su nombre, siente como de neuvo quiere llorar, asi que tomando valor, se despide de Isshin. – Muchas gracias, y Adios. – y salió corriendo.

Isshin no sabia que hacer, Rukia ya se habia ido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rukia se fue corriendo. Dejando a un Ichigo en shock, con una mano en su mejilla, de verdad le habia dolido mucho la cachetada que le dio, pero le dolió pero mas, las palabras de Rukia, mientras que pensaba que era un tonto porque no le dijo la verdad, pero es que el se acorbardo cuando Rukia le pregunto porque la habia besado, es que acaso no le habia dejado claro que la queria mientras la besaba, ya que se dio cuenta que a ella le habia correspondido el beso y que le gustado mucho el beso, pero mientras pensaba, se da cuenta de su error, el cual fue que ella queria oir de los boca con palabras, que el la queria, pero el le dijo, tonta y luego que no sabia porque lo habia hecho.

-_Rayos que soy estupido. _

Y luego comienza a buscar a Rukia, pero en vez de encontrarla a ella, se encuentra con Inoue.

-Kurosaki-kun, te estaba buscando, tengo algo que decirte

-Inoue tengo un poco de prisa, estoy buscando a Rukia, porque no conversamos mañana, o es muy urgente?

-Es que…, kurosaki-kun, a ti te importa mucho Kuchiki-san, verdad?, yo solo queria decirte que…. – acercandose cada vez mas a Ichigo- que me gustas mucho..- luego rapidamente pone sus brazos sobre el cuello de el, y lo besa. Esto toma por sorpresa a Ichigo, y trata de separarse de ella, cuando lo logra..

-Inoue, lo siento mucho pero…

-Lo se, se que vas a decir, pero me habia armado de valor por fin para decirtelo, se que quieres a Kuchiki, pero…, (salen unas lagrimas), solo queria un beso tuyo, como recuerdo, para tratar de olvidarte, ya que asi por lo menos, no me sentire tan mal, sabiendo que por lo menos lo intente. Te deseo suerte con Kuchiki, espero que puedas decirle que la quieres, como yo me atrevi a decirte que te queria, espero que me pedones kurosaki-kun.

-(Ichigo, no sabia que hacer), bueno…, no tengo nada que perdonarte, y espero que me puedas olvidar, y que encuentres a un chico que te quiera mucho, y yo tambien espero poder decirle a Rukia que la quiero. Gracias Inoue, le ire a decir a ahora a Rukia que la amo. – y se va corriendo en busca de Rukia.

-Fin del Flashback-

Ese dia cuando volvi a casa, después de buscar por todas partes a Rukia, no la encontre, ni en la calle, ni en casa, pero estaba mi papá, que seriamente me dijo que Rukia se habia ido, yo no supe que hacer, y me fui a mi habitación, creo que mi papá se dio cuenta que sentia algo por ella, porque no me dijo, nada, no trato de molestarme ese dia. Y me encerre en mi habitación, a pensar y en recordar todos los momentos con ella, con razon no podia sentir su reigatsu **(no me acuerdo si se escribia asi, sorry), **ella ya se habia ido a la sociedad de las almas, y me dejo solo, abandonado, lleyendose y de paso dejando mi interior nublado y con lluvia, desde ese dia no me perdono el haber sido tan infantil, y me quede aquí solo, con mi: _si hubiera …_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Terminado mi tercer capitulo, me demore mucho en pensar el como escribirlo, gracias a unas amigas maravillosas, pude empezarlo, y tener como una buena idea central de cómo hacerlo, ya que tenia el capitulo en una hoja, pero mientras lo pasaba al computador se me fueron ocurriendo cosas, y pude hacerlo un poco mas largo que el anterior.**

**Perdon si me quedo muy corto, lo que pasa es que aunque trate, igual me queda corto, bien espero que les haya gustado, ya que deje de terminar mi trabajo de matematicas para que no se me fuera la idea. **

**Gracias por los reviews, y espero que me sigas escribiendo reviews, y perdon si esta muy mal redactado o tiene falta de ortografia. De verdad perdon. **

**Ahh!!, una ultima cosa, para aquellos que se confundieron un poco con el flashback, esta separado uno es de Rukia, (no ven que ambos recordaron lo mismo en su sueño.), luego separo el de Ichi, para que entendieran el porque del beso de Inoue, Ahh, casi se me olvidaba, tambien quiero pedir disculpas si hay un poco de OOC. OK?, bien termine, espero que les haya gustado, y yo creo que subire la continuación de esta semana que viene, la otra ya que esta semana que viene, tengo un monton de cosas en el colegio, tengo examenes. O.Om que HORROR, asi que hasta la proxima**.

Kaoru.


	4. De nuevo contigo

Se me a hecho dificil escribir este cuarto capitulo, porque una , se me corto el Internet y necesitaba leer los capiutulos anteriores para poder escribir, luego vino lo de mi graduación, después que no volvia el Internet, después la PSU, etc..

Y ahora la falta de inspiración.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y perdon por la espera, de verdad que no habia podido hasta esta semana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-

En uno de los cuarteles de la sociedad de las almas, se puede ver al capitan Ukitake dandole las instrucciones sobre su proxima mision.

-Kuchiki tu siguiente mision es….

Rayos voy a tener que volver a verlo a ver- penso tristemente mientras atravesaba el porta el cual la llevaba al mundo el cual ella creyó un dia que podria llegar a pertenecer, el mundo el cual por unos momentos el le hizo creer que pertenecia a su lado.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-SUPER PATADA GIRATORIA- gritaba isshin cuando entró a la habitación de Ichigo- hijo la has detenido, te has vuelto muy fuerte, ya no es la primera vez que detienes mi ataque

-viejo loco, cuando dejaras de molestarme en las mañanas

-pero hijo, porque le hablas asi a tunpobre padre-con unas amenazantes lagrimas

-sal de mi habitación, dejame vestirme para la escuela

Como otro tipica mañana en la casa de lso Kurosaki, Ichigo estaba cumpliendo con su rutina de siempre, y como siempre, como toda mañana desde que ella se fue, mirando el armario esperando que saliera ella, pero no fue asi.

Este se estaba volviendo como otro dia tedioso en la escuela, lo mismo de siempre, sus compañeros conversando, mas de una pequeña pelea entre amigos, pero siendo aburrido como siempre. Cuando ya se estaba marchando para ir a su casa, lo detiene Inoue.

Rukia estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela de Ichigo, ya que llego muy tarde para incorporarse como alumna, si iba a tener que quedarse por un tiempo con Ichigo. Asi que decidio esperarlo a la salida para conversar sobre su mision con el, pero estaba muy nerviosa porque después de todo ella se marchó, y no se despidio de el, ¿Cómo tomaria el su regreso?, después de todo la ultima vez que lo vio se besaron. ¿Que pasaria?. Cuando Rukia llega a la escuela de Ichigo, lo primero que ve es justamente a Ichigo y a Inoue conversando, esto hace enojar y al mismo tiempo entristecerla, depues de todo ella se fue y la ultima vez que los habia visto se estaban besando, talvez ellos eran novios. Y el pensar esa posibilidad puso mucho mas triste a Rukia, queria llorar, pero justo cuando se iba a dar vuelta para irse Ichigo la ve y la llama. Y solo le queda aparentar su tristeza y concentrarse en su mision, después de todo a eso habia ido a buscar a Ichigo.

Ichigo al encontrarse frente a Inoue, al pricipio le daba lata hablar con ella **(en otra forma de decir, se podria decir no tenia ganas de hablar con ella)**, después de todo habia tratado de evadirla después de lo que habia pasado esa vez, en que ella lo beso, eso lo incomodaba, y quiso darle esperanzas, por eso trataba de no estar mucho tiempo a solas con ella.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo queria hablar contigo

-de que Inoue?

-Bueno…, se que me has estado evitando después de lo que hice esa vez…., y bueno, yo queria decirte que me gustaria que dejaras de hacerlo, porque de verdad no me gustaria perder tu amistad, y por eso disculpame- haciendo una reverencia. Ahora queria decirte que no necesitas evadirme, ya que me e dado cuenta que ya no siento lo que sentia por ti kurosaki-kun

-de verdad?

-si – lo mira con una sonrisa – ya que me e dado cuenta que hay una persona, la cual no me fijaba antes, y que después de esa vez que te bese, y te dije lo que sentia, me senti muy triste porque tu correspondias a mis sentimientos, pero en ese tiempo habia una persona apoyandome, de la cual me di cuenta que comence a querer mas que como un amigo.

-a si? Y quien es?si se puede saber?

-bueno es Ishida-kun, el me acompaño en eso dias que yo estaba muy triste, entonces comence a quererlo.

-que bueno, me alegro mucho Inoue, y el lo sabe?

-no

-bueno, Inoue tienes que decirle, pronto osino después te puedes arrepentir, como me pasó a mi con ru…-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese istante se da cuenta de que Rukia estaba ahí, ahí en la salida de su escuela, entonces se apresura a alcanzarla.

-Rukia, hola.. que haces aquí? – un poco sorprendido de verla

-ehhmmm, bueno estoy aquí porque mi capitan me dio una mision, y me pidio que te la dijera para que me ayudaras – un poco nerviosa, de verlo, no sabia como actuar con el.

Pero lo unico que sabia era que estaba feliz de verlo por fin después de tanto tiempo, aunque el no la amara. Ella estaba feliz con el simple hecho de ver de nuevo al hombre que tanto la hizo feliz, y después la hizo sufrir, el hombre que le enseño muchas cosas, y que por el tiempo que estuvo a su lado la hizo sentirse feliz con simples cosas. Como por ejemplo, con sus peleas, o cuando el le dio una linda mirada, y luego le dio un helado. El la hizo feliz en ese mundo, en el cual ella aunque no perteneciera, el le quiso demostrar lo contrario.

El sentio feliz al verla frente a el, y por fin después del tiempo que ella se habia ido, voy a creer que ella, podria de nuevo, aclarar su dia nublado.

Fin

-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

Se la creyeron pues no, no es el fin, como podria ser el final, es solo el final del capitulo 4, bueno tenia la idea, pero no la tenia muy ordenada en mi mente, la otra vez tenia una especie de borrador en una hoja, pero se me perdió, asi que tuve que comenzar de nuevo este capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews, en el capitulo anterior.

Arigato, por leer mi fic, y porfavor escribas un reviews, para saber que opinan, ¿Cómo voy?, esta bien el fic, necesita algo?, le falta algo?, porfavor reviews, es nuestro pago para nosotros que esribimos fanfic.

Espero no tardar con el proximo capitulo.

Se despide

_**Kaorurukia**_


	5. Escuchame

**Hola les quiero dar mis mas sinceras disculpas, por demorarme tanto con este capitulo, pero estaba muy poco inspirada en realidad aun lo estoy pero cuando me di cuenta que aun no e subido la continuación, me propuse ponerla, **

_Pensamiento_

_**(nota del autor)**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos pero ahora ambos no sabían que decir Ichigo, tenia un mar de confusiones en la cabeza no sabia que decirle, si solo hablar de la misión que traía a Rukia, o ir por lo que tanto espero y decirle q es lo que siente, pero estaba nervioso

Habían llegado a una plaza cerca de la escuela

-Bueno estoy aquí porque estoy en una misión

-yap…

-entones mi capitán me dijo que te pidiera ayuda, trata de lo siguiente, se ha encontrado que en un templo se siente una gran energia negativa, y por hay han aparecido mucho Hollows en ese sector, entonces nos dieron la mision a ti y a mi de investigar cual es la fuente de eso.

-ya, entonces solo por eso aquí cierto? – con un poco de decepción, tratando de disimular, ya que por unos momentos el se dio el lujo de imaginar que ella había regresado por su causa.

-Si porque mas vendría ¬¬ , crees que vendría a verte -cruzando sus brazos por su pecho

-bueno no se, para visitar a unos amigos…. Que se yo, tonta…. – un poco rojo,ya que era verdad que pensaba que venia a visitarlo a el.

-bueno, ya vamonos ya que esta atardeciendo, además de que debemos descansar para mañana – trataba de aparentar que nada pasaba, no quería hablar de ESE tema con el, ya que aun le dolía todo lo ocurrido, y hoy volvió a abrirse esa herida cuando lo vio con Inoue.

-Rukia, o sea que hoy no vamos a ir?

-claro que no tonto, ya es tarde, y por lo que se son muchos los Hollows, no terminaríamos hoy, es mejor ir mañana temprano, además que hay que buscar que ocasiona esa fuerte energia

-- ya en casa de Ichigo—

Rukia entro como en antiguos tiempos por la ventana, ya extrañaba esto. Ichigo al entrar por la perta se percata que aun no llegaban de la escuela sus hermanas, y que el viejo que tiene de padre debe estar trabajando en la clínica, al llegar a su cuarto ve a Rukia que se dirige a su armario. El quería aprovechar la oportunidad de que ella había regresado para tratar de aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Rukia... – ella se detiene y se queda mirándolo al escuchar invocar su nombre

-si… que quieres?

-bueno… err... emmm… -_Mierda no puedo decire nada decente, tengo que… decirle lo que siento, necesito saber porque se fue sin despedirse de mi esa vez. _

-Que?, no vas a decir nada entonces mejor…

-Rukia, necesito saber porque te fuiste sin despedirte de mi ese día después de que te bese y tu pegaste?!! – esto lo dijo a toda prisa juntando todo el valor para preguntarle, y después se puso ligeramente rojo

Rukia se temía esta pregunta no quería decirle que se fue porque le dolió verlo besando a Inoue, o que ella lo ama tanto que lo extraño todos los dias en el Sereitei, o que se quiere quedar con el, No, no podia decirle eso, todo por su orgullo, tampoco le permitia el orgullo decirle que queria besarlo, y olvidar lo que le hizo- _mierda que hago_

-Porque….mmm, me habian ordenado que volviera al sereitei

-Pero porque no te despediste de mi, y si lo hiciste de mi papa cuando viniste a buscar tus cosas, porque no pudiste esperarme, ¿porque?

-no seas tonto, simplemente no te busque para despedirme de ti, me estas recriminando el que no me despedí de ti, ¡como puedes recriminarme eso, cuando debería ser yo la que te recriminara el que tu….. ¡!– se tapo la boca, estuvo a punto decirle que ella estaba dolida porque beso a Inoue, estuvo a punto de decirle que tanto le dolió ese dia, le estuvo a punto decir que ella la Gran Rukia Kuchiki, estuvo llorando todos los dias en su habitación, porque el chico del que estaba enamorada beso a otra chica después de besarla a ella, no, que tonta. Se mordió el labio inferior, no queria decirle. _Tonta no le digas, no llores, aguanta, se fuerte_

-VAMOS!! Que me dices, porque te quedas callada, dime que me recriminarías!!

-nada – entonces estaba abrió la puerta del armario – olvida lo que dije, disculpa Ichigo por olvidar despedirme esa vez de ti.- cabizbaja, ocultando la mirada.

-espera..- Tomando su brazo – aun no terminamos de hablar, Rukia, quien te entiende?, por favor necesito entender esto, por favor, hablemos, no te comportes como una niña, aun tengo algo que decirte.

-Lo siento pero no estoy de ánimos de hablar- tirando su brazo para tratar de soltar su agarre y poder entrar al armario.

-Rukia mirame –tomando con su mano la cara de Rukia para intentar que lo mirara, pero ella no dejaba, comenzo un forcejeo, entre ambos, Ichigo no queria que esto se quedara asi, la fijo contra la pared del armario sujetandola con su cuerpo tomando sus dos muñecas, tratando de no poner mucha fuerza para no lastimarla, eso era lo ultimo que queria

-DEJAME BAKA!!

-No te dejare hasta que arreglemos esto, vamos Rukia, solo son unos minutos, tengo que arreglar esto, no quiero hacerte sufrir, solo quiero entender, ya que cuando te fuiste me dejaste muy triste, todos los dias pensaba en ti y me hice una promesa, que cuando te volviera a verte trataría de arreglar las cosas contigo, aunque me cueste, no me importa si me rechazas, solo quiero que volvamos a hacer amigos y que confíes en mi!!

De repente su corazon estaba a mil por horas, tambien podia sentir el corazon de Ichigo, estaban tan cerca, el estaba muy cerca de ella, tenia su cuerpo encima de ella en la pared, para poder detener sus movimientos, hasta podia sentir la respiración de Ichigo sobre ella, esto la ponia mas nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, solo le quedaba escucharlo, _espera un minuto acaso eso fue una declaracion?_

-Rukia, solo quiero entenderte, porque ese dia en que te bese, me sentí como en el paraíso, estaba tan feliz porque me habias correspondido el beso, pero después me diste una cachetada, pero en realidad no me importo mucho la cachetada, -cuando comenzo a decir todo esto estaba nervioso y un poco rojo, pero no se echaría atrás por los nervios –logre entender la cachetada, no me importaba mucho el que me rechazaras, pero cuando regrese ese dia a casa para hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas, tu te habias ido, y eso… Me dolio mucho, me dolió el que no te hubieras despedido de mi.

-Ichigo… -nunca se penso eso de el –Pero muy bien después me olvidaste… y muy rapido

Esto lo dijo casi en un murmullo para que el no escuchara pero para su mala suerte el la escucho

-Porque dices eso? -algo confundido

-Porque eres un mentiroso, porque muy bien te estabas besando un Inoue después que te pegue- de nuevo ella y su boca, donde quedo su orgullo, se supone que no le diría eso, no quería demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos con el

-De que hablas?. Mierda- se pego mentalmente –entonces por eso te enojaste, eres una tonta,- Rukia lo miro una cara de pocos - porque si te hubieras quedado ese día, y me hubieras preguntado, tontita – acercándose un poco mas de ella, y digamos que ellos ya estaba cerca, haciendo esto, solo quedaron unos centímetros de distancia entre los dos, y Rukia seguía frunciendo el ceño – entonces te fuiste por celos, -con una pequeña risa

Rukia estaba muy nerviosa, ya no era nada la distancia entre sus labios con los suyos

–Que haces tonto alejate de mi!!, como me puedes decir eso. No me fui por celos, tonto!!

-no lo niegues Rukia, yo se que si, se nota, porque estas muy nerviosa en mis brazos, y muy en el fondo se que quieres que te bese, y para que estés tranquila, te diré que ese día, fue Inoue la que me beso, pero… cuando la separare de mi le dije que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, y que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, ¿Quieres saber quien es la persona de la que estoy enamorado?- con una sonrisa picarona en la cara de Ichigo le dijo esto a Rukia, diciendo lo ultimo termino con la distancia entre ambos, apenas rozando sus labios con los de el le dijo – de ti, Rukia

Al decir esto sus labios acariciaron los labios de Rukia, comenzando un tierno beso que de a poco se volvió a un lindo beso con pasión, como querían que llegara ese roce de labios, ambos soñaban con volver a besar los labios de el otro.

-Te Amo Rukia – le dijo Ichigo, cuando se separaron unos segundos por aire, y volviendo a capturar los labios de Rukia

-Yo Tambien te Amo, baka – con una sonrisa volvio a besar a Ichigo

Ambos no podian separse, es mas cuando soltó las muñecas de Rukia para abrazarla desde la cintura, Rukia puso sus brazos por el cuello de Ichigo hacer que este bajara la altura y quedaran mas cerca, aun Ichigo la tenia apoyada contra la pared, luego comenzó a besar la mejilla, luego cambio por el lóbulo de la oreja de ella – Te extrañe- le dijo mientras comenzaba besar su lóbulo, y luego fue bajando al cuello

-mmm, yo también...- a Rukia, ya comenzaba a costarle hablar con todas las sensaciones que tenia por culpa de los labios de Ichigo. Comenzó a sentir como unas maripositas en su estomago, junto con otras sensaciones

Ichigo solo quería seguir besándola, ya comenzaba a sentir a Rukia que se desmayaba en sus brazos cuando la estaba besando, ella sentía que sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear, ya sentía que se caería en brazos de Ichigo.

Ichigo ya estaba comenzando a hacer algo al respecto, cuando la levanto por la cintura para dejarla en un lugar mas cómodo para continuar, sienten golpear la puerta, dejando de besarse escuchan..

-Ichi-nii ya esta lista la cena quieres apresurarte, ya te he llamado no se cuantas veces, ya quieren cenar papá y Karin

-Bajo enseguida, es que no te habia escuchado, lo siento

-esta bien

Tomaron un respiro, ya creian que iba a entrar y si los encontraba como estaban, si que se iba a armar

-Porque no cenas con nosotros, no habia nadie cuando llegue asi que no sospecharan tu entrada - le preguntó Ichigo

-esta bien, pero capaz que tu papá con lo mal pensado que es, nos moleste si no bajamos ahora

-tienes razon vamos

-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hola!!, por fin pude terminar este capitulo, estaba pensando….no mejor les preguntare al final.**

**De verdad les quiero dar mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos por el retraso, es que de verdad que no estaba inspirada, es mas cuando me senté frente al computador no sabia que iba a escribir, pero luego se me iluminó la ampolleta, mientras comenzaba a escribir tonteras, y esto resulto, espero que les guste, no lo e revisado mucho, apenas le eche un vistazo así q perdón por las faltas de ortografía de y de redacción, ¡ espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews, con lo que quieran decir, algo q indique que alguien leyó este fic, please.**

**AHHHH, casi se me olvidaba, lo que les decía al principio de esta nota, de lo que estaba pensando, bueno, como este es mi primer fic que comencé, ya se habrab dado cuenta, nunca he escrito nada que se le parezca a lime o lemon, bueno nose si ustedes quieren q escriba uno//, por favor díganme, si lo escribo, ya que se me estaba ocurriendo poner uno para el próximo capitulo ¬//¬ ustedes me dirán si lo coloco o no, bueno, creo que queda poco para q termine, a lo mejor es el otro capitulo, o talvez queden unos 2 mas. Pero no lo quiero hacer muy largo, ya mejor me cayo, y dejo de latearlos, ya que a lo mejor les carga leer las notas de autor y yo aquí aburriéndolos, **

**PD: díganme si les gusta que deje estas largas notas**

**Ya solo quiero decirles gracias a todos ustedes que me dejan reviews, los adoro, no sabes cuanto anime me han dado con todos sus reviews TOT, e llorado, nunca pense que iba a tener 20, de verdad q los adoro, y espero seguir adorándolos asi que sigan escribiendo reviews. Gracias a: ****marion-asakura****Lorelai-K****Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki****, que me dejaron reviews en el último capi, de verdad gracias **


	6. dragonfly

**Ohh, porfin comienzo este nuevo capitulo, el mas difícil de todos **

**Pero quien me manda, P**

**Bueno espero que les guste**

**Advertencia, este capitulo contine lemon, asi que a los que nos les gusta este tipo de cosas, y les incomoda el sexo, no lo lean, pero si quieren saber que pasa, bueno, lean el proximo capitulo**

**P**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos estaban de camino al templo por su mision, pero ninguno no habia pronunciado ni una sola palabra, pero eso era porque no sabian como actuar, después de lo que habia pasado anoche, ademas el pervertido del papá de Ichigo los molesto mucho mas después de Ichigo le dijo que iba a salir por el fin de semana

-Flashback-

-bienvenida Rukia-chan, que bueno que hayas venido a visitarnos - dijo Isshin

-si los extrañe mucho

-a nosotros o a alguien en especial, emm-Isshin dijo esto con una cara picarona mirando a Ichigo que se habia sentado al lado de el, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su padre

-auch, por la…,maldito, deja de pegarme

-Ichigo porque demoraron tanto en bajar?

-que te importa, mal pensado, estabamos conversando

-conversando se llama ahora- mirando a Ichigo con una cara extremadamente picara (espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero)

-Papá deja de molestar a oni-chan, y a Rukia-chan, ellos solo conversaban, y tu los molestas por nada, ademas tu sabes que mi hermano es muy timido-dijo Yuzu (hasta su hermana se da cuenta de que Ichi es timido con las mujeres, pobresito todos lo molestan xD)

-xD, tienes razon Yuzu, este hijo mio nunca tendra una verdadera novia, buaaaabuaa, a lo mejor nunca me dara nietos

-¬¬, que te pasa, que te importa si tenga novias o no, todavía soy muy joven para darte nietos, desubicado-golpeando a su padre y asi comenzaron con las tipicas peleas que ellos tienen

-Oni-chan, papá dejen de pelear que se va a enfriar la comida-dijo Yuzu

Rukia veia la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, ya extrañaba todo esto, estrañaba el calor de familia que tienen en la casa de Ichigo, siempre le divertieron las peleas de Ichigo y su padre

Ya todos estaban comiendo, ya habian terminado de pelear Ichigo y su padre

-Aproposito mañana voy a salir a lo mejor llego el domingo

-que e escuchado bien, mi hijo no dormira mañana en su casa, acaso iras a la casa de alguna chica? por fi…-Ichigo le pego un combo en la cara

-¬//¬ mal pensado, al tiro piensas que ire a la casa de una chica, ire con unos amigos a acampar fuera del pueblo

-ahh, U.U, bueno, iras con rukia-chan?

-si

-Ten cuidado entonces Rukia-chan con mi hijo, el andar caminando lejos del grupo, o si no este chico se aprove….-otro golpe de parte de Ichigo

-¬//¬ dejate de tonteras –y otra vez comenzaron a pelear

-fin de Flashback-

Su papá si que podia sacarlo de sus cabales, como podia decir tantas tonterias juntas, ademas de que el y Rukia solo iban a matar Hollows, verdad?, que tonteras estoy pensando, y solo le dije que no llegaria esta noche, porque yo creo que nos vamos a demorar en terminar con todo, tanto en matar a los Hollows y encontrar esa fuente donde emana tanta energia negativa, el cual atrae esos Hollows, por esa razon se estan hospedando en un Hostal llamado "Dragonfly" (es un Hotel pero mas pequeño) hasta mañana, ya que no tendrian como llegar a casa mas tarde

Rukia se tropezo con una piedra entonces Ichigo la toma por la cintura para evitar la caida, entonces sus miradas se encuentran, y ambos se quedan asi sin decir nada, viendo los ojos del otro, hipnotizado con el otro, entonces lentamente se vana acercando mas hasta que se besan, definitivamente querian un beso del otro

Ambos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, hasta que suena el celular de Rukia, era una llamada, Ichigo queria matar a quien los interrupia.

-Si capitan estamos llegando al lugar, ya se puede sentir la fuerte energia que emana de este sitio, esta bien. Adios – Rukia apaga el celular – era el capitan Ukitake, dijo que debemos apresurarnos, porque esta aumentando la cantidad de Hollows.

Se llevaron toda la tarde eliminando Hollows, para lograr acercarce a la fuente de todo ese poder, estaba dentro del templo abandonado, era un Hollow la fuente de la energia negativa, al parecer este Hollow se fue volviendo poderoso después de comer todas las almas que habian en ese lugar, y eso atraia a los otros Hollows. Después de una ardua pelea en eliminar a todos los Hollows, ambos estaban muy cansados, y lograron terminar antes de lo provisto, todavía era temprano podia salir a cualquier lado, como en una especie de cita, pero…. Como ellos tuvieron que eliminar a toda esa cantidad de Hollows, estaban muy cansados asi que se fueron al Hostal a descansar. Era muy lindo el lugar, hasta tenia aguas termales, lo cual Ichigo prefirio ir después para relajarse.

Entonces fueron a la habitación de ambos, era ambos porque Ichigo después de reclamar tanto, y discutir hasta con el gerente del lugar, igual lo dejaron en la misma habitación que teia solo una cama matrimonial, porque le dijeron que no habia mas habitaciones libres en todo el hostal, pero consiguió terner un descuento por los errores que habia tenido el empleado que tomo la reserva de Ichigo, que mas iba a hacer Ichigo, o era quedarse con esa habitación o dormir en la calle, la cual prefirio lo primero, ademas que problema iba a tener con dormir en la misma cama con Rukia, ademas de que era grande la cama.

En cuanto llego a la habitación se tiro a la cama para poder dormir un rato, estaba sumamente cansado.

-Ichigo, tengo hambre vamos a comer

-tengo dejame descansar un rato, que acaso no estas cansada después de todos los Hollows que tuvimos que derrotar?

-Bueno la verdad es que si, pero tambien tengo hambre, pero después de comer podemos descansar, hasta podemos ir a las aguas termales que hay aquí

Grrrr-Si, sera mejor que vayamos a comer –poniendo su mano en su estomago-parece que yo tambien tengo hambre

No les costo mucho encontrar un lugar donde comer, comieron Hamburguesas, después de comer decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el parque, se podian ver muchas parejas por los alrededores, todos muy acaramelados y tomados de la mano, entonces se preguntaba porque ellos no eran como todas las parejas, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba tomando la mano de Rukia, ante aquella accion en ella aparecen un rubor en sus mejillas, y asi siguieron hasta tomar asiento seguian comiendo sus helados

Después de un largo rato de paseo el cual parecia una cita, volvieron al Hostal, el dia habia sido bastante agradable, es mas fue uno de los mejores dias que habian tenido ambos, eliminando la parte de los Hollows claro. Ichigo esta en la cama viendo televisión.

-Ichigo vamos a las aguas termales?

-no vamos mas rato

-pero yo quiero ir ahora – reclamando como una niña pequeña- entonces ire sola

-has lo q….- entonces recordo que las aguas termales eran mixtas, no podía dejar ir sola a Rukia- que mas remedio…U.U, espera a que me cambie al traje de baño

Unos 5 minutos después Ichigo y Rukia estaban tomando un relajante baño en las aguas termales, si que era relajante, hizo relajar al tenso de Ichigo, estaban con ellos, unas familia, otra pareja, y otras personas mas. Todo era bien agradable.

-Ichigo queria hacerte una pregunta

-si, cual?

-Porque no nos quedamos mañana tambien, como una especie de vacaciones juntos.

Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza-No se podria ser, ademas es fin de semana largo, podria ser, mmmm

-Porfavor- Rukia le rogaba poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

-grrr esta bien

-siiii, gracias Ichigo

Ya después de estar mucho rato en las aguas termales se volvieron a la habitación, ya era tarde, Ichigo estaba viendo la televisión mientras esperaba a que Rukia terminara de vestirse en el baño. Rukia salio del baño con el pijama puesto, y subia a la cama junto con Ichigo.

-Ichigo, quiero hablar contigo sobre, emmmm.., bueno, de nosotros

Tragando saliva-bien que quieres que hablemos?

-Ayer, bueno.. tu me dijiste que me amabas, queria saber si era verdad o lo dijiste por el momento?-dijo esto un poco sonrojada

Ichigo recordo lo que habia pasado, como podia preguntarle si era verdad- Bueno si quieres saber si es verdad-se fue acercando a ella, tomandola sosteniendo su cara y le da un tierno beso en los labios, después de un rato en el cual se separan para tomar aire

-Me encanta tu forma de decirme que me amas- con una mirada picara, y le da un beso a Ichigo, el cual un rato después se vuelve un beso apasionado, Ichigo pasa su izquierda detrás de la cabeza de Rukia sosteniendo su cuello, y con la mano derecha toma su cintura, para asi tenerla mas cerca de el y asi poder profundizar en el beso, después de un rato, Ichigo comienza a acostar a Rukia en la cama lentamente, no sabia lo que esta haciendo, lo unico que sabia era que amaba a Rukia, y que no queria que nunca se alejara de el

-I…chi..Ichigo…- Rukia decia el nombre de el como un susurro, después de que el comenzo a besar su cuello, Rukia sentia algo extraño, Ichigo la estaba torturando con esos besos, cada vez que Ichigo tocaba su piel, sentia como que estaba hirviendo.

Ichigo, no podia reaccionar, lo que habia comenzado con un lindo beso, tierno e inocente, se volviera esto, no lo podia creer, tenia ganas de besar a Rukia toda la noche, no solo besar sus labios, tambien queria besar su cuello, sus ojos, sus clavicula, queria besar todo el cuerpo de ella, queria hacerla suya, pero no…, tenia que detenerse, no podia, seguir, porque sabia que ella se iba a tener que marchar un dia y que a lo mejor no iba a volver a tener la oportunidad de volver a verla, pero…, no podia detenerse, entonces trato de encontrar algo de cordura en su cabeza, entonces lo unico que logra decir

-Ssss, Ru..kia, debemos detenernos un momento….-estaba un poco rojo, pero esto lo dijo mirando directo a los ojos de Rukia- Rukia, primero debemos con..versar antes de seguir….-estaba muy nervioso

-Ichigo, que pasa?

-es que…, te queria preguntar si estabas segura con seguir con esto?-estaba cada vez mas rojo y avergonzado

-ee…tonto – le dio un pequeño beso- tu crees que te seguiria besando si no quisiera seguir?

-es que, tengo mie…

-O.O?, tienes miedo?, a que?

Ichigo parecia un tomate, no podia creer que le habia confesado eso- mmm…m bueno no es a hacer eso…, tu sabes…m es miedo a… que te alejes de mi lado después-cuando dijo esto esta mirando a otro lado, ahora ambos estaban sentados

Rukia puso una mirada triste-I..chigo… - puso una mano a la cara de el para que la mirara a los ojos- Te amo, y no importa el que después me tenga que ir a la sociedad de las almas, igual volvere, encontrare las formas para siempre volver, aunque tenga que romper todas las reglas de la sociedad, voy a volver a ti, porque te amo, ademas…. Tambien eres un shinigami, y puedes ir a verme, nos amamos y eso es lo importante, no importa el resto, no importan las leyes, solo me importa tu amor.

Ichigo, se sentia como un tonto, como podia sentir miedo, de no volver a verla, el la amaba, el iba a ir a buscarla si era presiso para volver a verla-Te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo, y no importa como yo siempre te vere, si te vas a la sociedad de las almas, yo tambien ire, no me importa nada solo tu-y luego la vuelve a besar con mas pasion que antes

Después de un rato Ichigo decidio actuar, y lentamente fue sacando los botones del pijama de Rukia mientras la besaba, y luego seguia besando el cuello de Rukia. Mientras que ella no se queria quedar atrás y comenzo por quitarle la polera a Ichigo, luego de eso comenzo a sentir cada músculo de Ichigo, fue acariciando el bien formado cuerpo del chico, no le habia venido mal los ejercicios, ya que seguir ella, su novio tenia un gran cuerpo, el cual lucio mucho mejor con la luz de la luna **(Hubo un momento en que apagaron las luces xD)**.

Cuando Ichigo llego al ultimo boton, el pijama estaba ya abierto, lentamente Ichigo comenzo bajar sus besos. Igual estaba un poco nervioso, no sabia como actuar, solo se dejaba llevar por los instintos, vamos, era su primera vez, no tenia experiencia, y no sabia si lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba o no a Rukia, pero cuando puso una mano en uno de sus pechos, sintió como ella se hechaba un poco hacia atrás, como dandole mas espacio, junto con un gemido **(espero q hayan entendido esa parte xD) -**eso debe significar que le gusto-penso Ichigo, ya que Rukia dio un grann gemido cuando comenzo a masajear, mientras ella le enterraba las uñas en la espalda.

Ya comenzaban a sentir como el calor iba en aumento, después de un rato, tanto los pantalones del pijama de Rukia junto con su ropa interior, y el los pantalones de ichigo con sus boxer estaban en el suelo, y ambos estaban besandose furiosamente, hubo un momento en que Rukia tomo el dominio, y estaba ensima de Ichigo mientras que lo llenaba de besos, y de pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, pero ahora era Ichigo el que estaba ensima de ella, y después de haber besado todo su cuerpo, ya se sentian listos, entonces fue esa union de cuerpos.

Ambos estaban muy agitados, mientras ya estaban llegando al climax, y mientras se besaban, y gemian, hasta que llegaron a ese climax, y ambos acabaron cansados, uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, Ichigo aprovecho de darle otro beso mas, mientras le decia, un poco cansado todavía – Te amo, espero no haberte hecho daño, verdad?, estas bien?

-I..chigo, te amo, estoy bien, no te preocupes, fue solo al principio, te amo, y estoy feliz de que estemos juntos, y nunca mas nos volveremos a separar.-Ichigo le dio un pequeño beso.

Luego ambos se quedaron dormidos muy abrazados,

Y por fin después de mucho tiempo ambos durmieron en paz, y con un lindo sol que brilla en sus interiores, esa lluvia por fin se habia ido, y no volveria mas porque, ambos mutuamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Por dios que se me Hizo difícil, el capitulo no tanto, el lemon si, es que habian unas cosas que no sabia si poner, espero que les haya gustado, por favor reviews, este capitulo no quedo muy bien como esperaba, pero vere que opinan ustedes mejor, como quedo este capitulo, les gusto el lemon??**

**Ahh, antes que se me olvide quiero darles las gracias ahhh::**

**marion-asakura****Lorelai-K****Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki****Nyu-Chan5****Kakiyu-chan**

**marion: muchas gracias por el apoyo al lemon, con tu fic de Naruto , muy bueno**

**A lorelai y a Ale : tb gracias por siempre apoyarme con mis capitulos, gracias a todos, y tb a Kakiyu-chan.**

**Pero ahora viene el agradecimiento muy especial, este es el mas especial a Nyu-chan5, a mi Imouto, ya que atravez del msn, me apoyo caleta, con sus porras, y con sus envios, Arigato imouto, de verdad, te tome mucho cariño, eres la mejor, me ayudaste mucho, con todas esas fotos, **

**YA espero que me dejen reviews, como ya lo he dicho antes, digan lo que quieran, insultos, garabatos, lo que sea, son bienvenidos, pero por favor dejen un review**

_**Kaorurukia**_

**PS: ¬//¬ lo digo en serio me costo hacer este lemon, asi q dejen review, aunque sea diciendo q esta malo**


	7. Chappy

hola, perdonen la demora P

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se podia escuchar a lo lejos unos pajaritos anunciando que un nuevo dia habia comenzado, el sol brillaba, y todo parecia hermoso. Al sentir como le comenzaban a molestar los rayos del sol, Ichigo comenzo a abrir los ojos, y preguntandose si de verdad habia pasado, lo que el cree que paso, o simplemente fue un sueño, pero comienza a sentir que algo se revuelve al lado suyo, o mejor dicho alguien, entonces abre sus ojos completamente, y e ahi..., _entonces no fue un sueño _, pensaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, y se quedo como tonto disfrutando de la vista, mientras miraba a SU Rukia dormir.

Rukia al despertar se encuentra con un chico anaranjado, mirandola embobado, pero tenia que sonar el celular de Rukia, para arruinar el momento.

-maldicion…. Malditos hollows

-emmm…- Rukia comienza a buscar su celular que estaba en el velador. – rayos…, me olvide de de desprogramar el despertador.

-¬¬ Aprovechando que despertaste, porque no nos levantamos para ir a desayunar?

-buena idea, porque tengo hambre, ey…… ¬¬ no piensas decirme aunque sea buenos dias??

-ohayo

-ohayo, y mi beso de buenos dias? ¬//¬

-¬¬ deberias ser tu el q me lo diera después de despertar no te parece ¬¬

-¬¬# tan temprano y ya quieres pelear verdad?

- me encanta sacarte de quicio, pero igual… - entonces se acerco a el, y lo beso tiernamente. – contento?, ahí esta tu beso.

- Luego-

Luego de tomar desayuno, decidieron tomar un ultimo paseo antes de volver a karakura, ambos iban como un tipica pareja tomadas de la mano….

-Rukia? Que te parece si vamos a…

-Ichigo.. ven.., - Rukia no lo dejo terminar porque sintio como era arrastrado por ella hasta una vitrina el cual le habia llamado la atención a la morena. –mira - indicando con el dedo como una niña pequeña cuando le pide algo a sus papis para que se lo compren – Chappy - en la tienda se vendian muchas cosas de adornos para chicas, cuadernos, peluches, lapices, con colores, adornos, dibujos de animales, etc..

-NO no te lo voy a comprar

-y eso? – indicaba a un chappy un poco mas pequeño que el anterior

-NO, no te comprare ningun chappy

-Entonces –soltando su mano, no me vuelvas ni a besar ni a tomar la mano, y nada de nada, no podras tocarme de castigo, Baka, yo quiero a ese chappy, si no me lo compras, ¬¬ ya sabes lo q pasara

-U.U¡ rayos, Rukia, no ay remedio contigo y esa maldta obsesión con chappy, te lo comprare, pero solo el mas pequeño escuchaste, son muy caros, ¬¬

- gracias Ichi, - y se abalanza en el con un gran abrazo – te amo, muchas gracias, que lindo eres, gracias, ahora entra a la tienda ¬¬ y comprame a chappy

-0.0 esta bien – rayos que le daba miedo Rukia con su obsecion por ese tonto conejo, ya que al ver la mirada de amenaza de Rukia, temeroso entro a la tienda a comprar el famoso conejo. – toma – entregándole un paquete, Rukia lo abre, y estaba muy contenta, a Ichigo le encanto verla tan contenta y con una verdadera sonrisa

Rukia estaba muy feliz, Ichigo le habia comprado el chappy que ella queria y ademas era un regalo de Ichigo.

Después de disfrutar de un dia como tipica pareja normal, estaban regresando al hostal, pero antes de llegar a el, tuvieron de matar a unos cuantos Hollows. Ese fin de semana iba a ser el mas importante en la vida de ambos, porque fue en el que confesaron su amor y arreglaron todas las confusiones, ahora solo disfrutaban de ese lugar y el estar juntos porque sabian muy bien que no les duraria mucho la paz ya que al otro dia debian regresar a casa y a la rutina

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de el, Ichigo agarra de la muñeca a su novia y la acerca a su cuerpo

-y que tal si disfrutamos de nuestra ultima noche de paz y armonia, ya que en karakura no la volveremos a ver

-mi novio me salio un poco fresco- riendose por dentro Rukia, queria jugar un poco antes de aceder a lo que le proponia su novio, aunque lo unico que queria era volver a estar con el, el sentir su respiración, su cuerpo, ser unos, como lo fue anoche, en el que se entregaron uno al otro.

-Y mi novia le gusta hacerce el rogar- acercandola a su cuerpo, bajando su cabeza a la altura de los labios de ella. Podia sentir su respiración como se agitaba, y el como solo lo separaban unos centímetros de sus labios.

Al sentir como se aproximaba a sus labios, cerro automáticamente los ojos esperando el ansiado beso, pero después de un momento se da cuenta que nunca llego, abriendo los ojos y encontrandose con unos color ambar observandola, esto provoco un sonrojo de parte de ella.

-ves como igual ansias mis besos- dijo esto con una sonrisa de vistoria en sus labios

-¬¬ mentira – sacandole la lengua, como una niña pequeña, estaba sonrojada, ella estaba ansiosa porque la besara y el se burlaba

Luego de un rato de pelear como niños pequeños, ichigo no aguanto mas, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, tomando con sus capturando sus labios, el tan deseado beso, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, luego de un tranquilo beso, este se comenzo a volver mas apasionado. Ichigo ya estaba cansado de estar de pie, asi que tratando de no romper el beso, se aproximo a la cama, acostandola en ella con mucho cuidado, ya en la cama, ambos comenzaron a demostrar el amor que sentian por el otro. Con caricias, besos, y con la union de sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos queria permanecer por mas tiempo en la cama, disfrutando estar con el otro, hasta que llego la hora, en que tenian que prepararse para volver a Karakura.

-.-.- En Karakura-.-.-

Después de sus minis vacaciones que tuvieron, tenian que regresar a casa, volver a la misma rutina, pero por lo menos ahora sabian que se amaban. Habían decidido mantener en secreto su noviazgo por varios factores, y uno de ellos era….. Isshin. Si el se entera que ellos eran novios no los dejaria nunca en paz, los molestaria en cada oportunidad, ademas Ichigo se queria ahorrar el disgusto con su padre, porque era mas que seguro que le haria una de las tipicas charlas de padre e hijo, ya que Rukia además vivía con el mismo techo, o lo molestaría con sus usuales sarcasmo, y bromas, y traería mas de las típicas peleas entre ellos, aunque sus peleas son para demostrar el mutuo cariño que se siente.

-Llegamos!!! - Ichigo aviso cuando llego a su casa junto con Rukia, pero casi lo sorprende desprevenido una de las famosas patadas voladoras de Isshin, pero por suerte logro esquivarla y asi comenzaron con sus tipicas peleas de mutuo cariño U.U! Rukia nos les tomo mucha importancia y saludo a las hermanas de Ichigo.

Ya después de terminar con la cena los hombres Kurosaki ya estaban mas tranquilos, pero…………………..

Suena el timbre, Yuzu abre la puerta

-Rukia-chan, un hombre alto y pelirrojo vino a verte, dice que necesita hablar contigo

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente a Ichigo fue _Renji_, estaba furioso,_ para que habra venido ese mono, a hablar con MI Rukia, ¬¬ a estas horas, que no podia esperar a mañana_

-.-.-.-.- Fuera de la casa Kurosaki-.-.-.-.-

-¿Renji que haces aquí?, ocurre algo

-ehmm… lo que pasa es que me mandaron a inpeccionar el sector, como ustedes no estaban en Karakura, y bueno, hoy me tengo que volver a la sociedad de las almas. Pero… emm…yo…

-vamos Renji q quieres decirme, no me vengas con emmm… yo…., dilo de una vez ¬¬

-¬¬ no me interrumpas que estoy tratando de decirte, bueno ahora callate, y dejame hablar enana

-¬¬# q me dijiste

-U olvidalo por favor, no dije nada, bueno es que yo e venido a decirte que…., esto te lo queria decir antes de que vinieras aquí, es mas te lo iba a decir antes de que dieran la mision pero como a mi me mandaron por unos asuntos, no alcance a hablar contigo. Bueno el asunto es que… yo… se que sientes algo por Ichigo, pero te queria decir que luchare por ti, porque el no te merece, por favor Rukia, me gustaria que me consideraras

-O.O ehh, Renji… lo que pasa es que yo…

-Rukia no digas nada, piensalo, te conquistare.., ya lo veras, me regreso mañana en la tarde. Por eso te queria pedir que salieramos jutos mañana – dijo esto entregandole unas flores blancas, como cortadas de patio del vecino. – no quiero un no de respuesta asi que mañana te vendre a buscar, adios – acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rukia quedo en shock O.O no sabia que hacer, Renji ya se habia marchado, y ahora que le dira a Ichigo, ahora si que se iba a poner celoso, estaba confundida, no queria lastimar a su amigo, pero a el lo veia como a un hermano, y si no salia con el, le iba a doler, y no Queria hacerlo sufrir. Al sentir frio, desperto de sus pensamientos, ahora iba a tener que pensar que hacer, y el que decirle a Ichigo, ya que esto iba a provocar que ardiera en furia contra su mejor amigo.

U.U y que iba a hacer ahora…….

-----------

TTTTToTTTTTT lo siento muchisimo de verdad lo siento, me demore como 2 meses en subor este capitulo, y me quedo asi ToT, no me gusto como me quedo, pero e estado con un bloqueo, no e tenido inspiración, ToT

Espero que no les haya desagradado el capitulo ToT

Bueno, ahora le quiero darle mis mas sineros gracias a imouto ToT ella siempre me apoyo, y me dio animos, y me recordaba que tenia un fic que actualizar

Y a :

Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki, Ranpha, marion-asakura, Dark-Online, Kamy-chan, Lorelai-K, Kakiyu-chan, Leukar, k-ral, Tania14, K-Rukia, Rochelle Kuchiki

TTT0TTT no saben como me hicieron feliz ustedes con sus reviews, en especial con unos, jijiji

Gracias, y ahora tratare de continuar apenas puedda, es que con U, no e tenido mucho tiempo, y ademas de que estoy un poco corta de inspiración. ToT.

Mis traducciones por fin las continuare, en estos dias subire algunas, estas tratare de no dejarlas al aire de nuevo los fic, tanto de los mios y con las traducciones

PD: perdon falta de ortografias y demas, no la revise bn porque me estan retando para que me acueste ToT, despues corrijo los errores

Un beso y un abrazo a todos, se les quiere a todos

Kaoru-rukia


End file.
